Un legado del pasado
by infernalvergilreturn
Summary: han pasado 6 meses desde que XANA fue derrotada y nuestros héroes tendrán un viaje de campamento, Ulrich por fin se a decidido confesar lo que siente por Yumi pero nada le saldrá como esperaba y su única ayuda sera Aelita, pero no tendrán mucha paz pues una maligna mirada los ve ¿ podrán sobrevivir sin el ordenador?¿quien es el responsable de este ataque? espero que lo disfruten
1. 1-una noche de pesadillas

**Una noche de pesadilla (ulrich)**

La respiración rápida, el corazón saltando como queriendo salir de mi pecho, una niebla que no permitía ver donde ponía el pie, no sabía si todavía estaba vivo o corría tratando de escapar del infierno no sabía q aquel juego de niños revelara algo que nunca debió ser descubierto.

-grrrr—un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda dejándome helado como si una vaso de agua fría me cayera encima.

–haaa, demonios no sé donde estoy metido y por no variar esa cosa no debe de estar más de 100 metros de aquí….y como si fuera poco me muero de hambre—reclame como si alguien estuviera a mi lado con una expresión de incertidumbre.

–Mejor es que siga – no sé porque pero pensar en vos alta me calmaba aun si parecía un idiota.

Seguí mi carrera sin tregua para pensar en el hambre o cansancio esa cosa me seguía y era cuestión de tiempo para que me pisara los talones. Corrí por cerca de 15 minutos sin saber donde en un bosque que no parecía tener final al principio creí que era una buena idea, pues siendo el bosque tan amplio tendría más posibilidades de despistarlo, pero no sabía que eso también me jugara en contra. Ya las fuerzas se me iban, mi respiración no podía ir más acelerada, mi corazón dolía por todo el esfuerzo y la adrenalina bajaba tan rápido como mi aceptación a morir se asía más fuerte.

–maldita sea no puedo más, pero si no corro me encargare de que no salgas de aquí, al menos no entero—dije reconociendo mi destino solo arrepintiéndome de no poder decir lo que sentía pero a lo lejos logre distinguir una pequeña luz que hizo que mis esperanzas volvieran a nacer.

—Grrrr —eso me hiso salir de mi sueño y regresar a la pesadilla, corrí como si el diablo me persiguiera y no dudaba que fuera así.

–vamos solo un poco mas – la luz cada vez más cerca y la criatura igual de cerca, corría como si el piso donde pisaba se fuera desmoronando hasta que llegue a la carretera y la luz era emitida por un automóvil que estaba parado, crucé sin mirar, tropezando en un agujero que había en la carretera dándome una voltereta y un golpe para medalla, veía como esa sombra que me seguía se lanzaba contra mí, en eso paso, no sé si por suerte o destino, una camión cargado que se llevo a la criatura al barranco unos doscientos metros más allá para caer de forma estrepitosa, la explosión me dejo algo aturdido y mostrándome un hongo de humo mientras me acercaba.

Miraba perplejo como en la sombra de la noche, esa cosa ardía en el fondo del barranco y la culpa me empezaba a carcomer por pensar que ese conductor termino tanto con su vida como con mi pesadilla, pero eso duraría poco pues vi como de las llamas que salían de los restos del camión aquella sombra salía tambaleándose para después perderse en el oscuro bosque.

-¡Que tan duro es ese demonio!- exclame al tiempo que comenzaba nuevamente mi carrera al automóvil que estaba en la carretera con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda.

Para sorpresa mía el automóvil era conocido para mi, era un clásico de los 80 color violeta medio fosforescente que pertenecía la profesora Sussane Hertz la verdad las esperanzas se fueron al suelo con este descubrimiento pues si se salvo de aquella cosa que todavía no sabía que era, la señorita Hertz no me dejaría salir de la academia en lo que le quedaba de estudios.

Ya resignado al castigo que me esperaba me acerque al automóvil para ver que solo las luces estaban encendidas y que solo había algunas bolsas en el asiento del copiloto.

Extrañado miraba alrededor para ver a la señorita Hertz pero no había nadie de pronto un quejido de dolor me saco de mi tarea y me puso la piel de gallina pensando lo peor.

-¿quien anda hay?—grite mientras me ponía en guardia tomando una llave de tuercas que estaba cerca del automóvil.

-¿Stern, eres tú?—sonó desde los arbustos logrando relajarme y si no fuera porque mi orgullo no me lo permitió hubiera saltado a abrasar al dueño de aquella voz

-Jim, no sabes lo que me alegra verte—respondí eufórico como si todo el valor que no tenia para declararme a Yumi se hubiera presentado en esa ocasión—pero que haces aquí en…-

-no es momento Stern, ayúdame que ya no puedo sostenerlo solo—me interrumpió mostrándome su espalda donde descansaba un hombre—no te quedes hay y ven a ayudarme—

Corrí hacia Jim sin pensarlo y tome al hombre por los pies, a diferencia de lo que aparentaba su delgada silueta, su peso era enorme.

-¡vaya! para ser tan delgado pesa mucho…—dije a Jim con dificultad debido al cansancio—si este será el futuro de Odd mejor me voy preparando—

-no es momento para ser irónico Ulrich, después pensaras en Della Robia—me corto Jim—ahorra saliva y apuremos el paso, este bosque me da escalofríos—

-espera un momento que haces tú…-empezó a interrogar mientras nos acercábamos al automóvil.

-¿quién es él?—pregunte para despistar un poco a Jim del por qué andaba en medio de la nada muerto de cansancio y tener tiempo para crear una excusa creíble.

-eh? Ahh el es conductor de un camión—me respondí algo aturdido por la pregunta- lo vi saltar del camión en movimiento creo que se le cortaron los frenos y un poco más adelante hay un barranco—me conto mientras acomodaba al hombre en el asiento trasero del vehículo—

-¿pero qué haces a media noche por estos lugares?—pregunte un poco extrañado— ¿no deberías de estar en el campamento haciendo guardia?—

- bueno es que Sus… ejem, digo la señorita Hertz me pidió que comprara algunas cosas para el botiquín—dijo con algo de rubor en las mejillas—hasta me paso su café…ejem, digo su automóvil para que volviera lo más pronto posible, pero cuando venía de regreso se detuvo y no quiso arrancar mas por lo que estaba buscando ayuda, fue ahí que vi al conductor—dijo al fin

-pues eso es muy ventajoso porque nuestro amigo parece que tiene el codo y la pierna izquierda lastimada gravemente—dije al fijarme que la ropa se contrastaba en su cuerpo, el lado derecho que por lo visto recibió menos daños la camisa a cuadros como los jeans azul desteñido le quedaban suelto mientras que su lado izquierdo se veía como la ropa apretaba tanto el codo como la pierna.

-es verdad, esto se ve muy mal—respondió muy serio—será mejor inmovilizarles ambas, Stern, ¿ves esas ramas de por ahí?—me señalo un grupo de ramas que estaban cortadas a unos 50 metros.

-te traeré las mas rectas que encuentre Jim—respondí cuando me ponía a correr para ayudarle

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, el cansancio de la maratón anterior ya se dejaba notar en mi cuerpo.

Cogí las ramas y volví lo más rápido que pude donde estaba el conductor para darme cuenta que Jim había cogido una yerba de color verde y morado.

-eh…Jim esas hojas no tienen buena pinta incluso parecen venenosas—dije al ver que las molía con un poco de agua— ¿seguro de lo que estás haciendo?—

-no te preocupes, esto lo aprendí cuando estaba en las fuerzas especiales—respondió con un sonrisa en la cara.

-pero prefiero no hablar del tema—mencionamos a coro logrando que Jim arquera una ceja un poco molesto—hablando de temas ¿que estabas haciendo aquí Stern?—

-eh? Bu-bueno y-yo solo…—con la preocupación me había olvidado de inventar una excusa—ah, promete que no le dirás a nadie—

Nunca pensé que necesitara tanto a Odd como en ese momento, tal vez fuera un pésimo mentiroso pero siempre tenía excusas creíbles para Jim por más tontas que fueran, fue en eso cuando se me ocurrió algo que lancé sin pensar.

-pues la verdad es que estaba preocupado por el encuentro que tenemos de vuelta—dije recordando que Jim me apoyaría en todo si se trataba del equipo—así que salí a correr a correr pero me perdí cuando regresaba—mentí mientras trataba de simular algo de vergüenza para que pareciera mas real.

-pues si es eso no te preocupes pues el gran Jimbo te ayudara—respondió con una sonrisa

Me alegraba que Jim mordiera el anzuelo, eso saco mucha presión de encima

-pero que pasara si la señorita Hertz se entera—me acorde cuando me subía al automóvil—si se entera que Salí a media noche me dejara en castigo permanente hasta que salga del kadic y no me sorprendería que me cancele todas las actividades extraescolares—

-no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de ella—dijo Jim muy seguro de sí mismo—después de todo no puedo dejar que mi estrella no juegue ese partido—

Tal vez Jim no fuera la mejor compañía pero sabía que toparme con el sería lo mejor de la noche pues sabía que si lograba ponerlo de mi lado el me salvaría de Delmas y la señorita Hertz.

-Muy bien será mejor que volvamos esta amaneciendo y tengo que tocar la alarma para que se levanten aquellos dormilones—me saco de mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que tan tarde era ya amanecía y el cielo se tornaba de tono cuando por un segundo lo vi de un rosa muy claro un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda ¡Aelita!

-Jim tenemos que apurarnos la verdad el conductor parece muy grave y será mejor que la enfermera lo viera—mencione con desesperación no por el chofer sino que mas por saber de Aelita.

Jim me dio razón y acelero sin detenerse hasta llegar al campamento sin darse cuenta que mi corazón estaba saliéndoseme del pecho de preocupación…

Continuara…


	2. 2-una noche de sentimientos

_Code lyoco es propiedad de moonscoop y france 3_

_Lamento la tardanza es que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo así que espero que me disculpen y disfruten_

_PD: tratare de subir el capitulo tres "el comienzo" el viernes_

**2.- Una noche de sentimientos**

Llegue al campamento toda agitada y no pienso que sea para menos algo nos ataco desprevenidos y no sé bien lo que era.

Ulrich lo distrajo y lo llevo al bosque para que yo escapara hacia el campamento, sabía que tenía buen estado físico como para alejarlo del campamento pero esa cosa era para nada lenta.

Mientras me apoyaba en una árbol para recuperar el aliento, cerca de mi cabaña sentí una mirada en mi espalda que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, sentí como se acercaba y el miedo me paralizaba, cuando estuvo a mi lado, tan cerca que podía escuchar una respiración lenta y rasposa, una mano se poso en mi hombro solo un grito salió de mi al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe que me había enseñado Yumi hace una semana y me ponía en guardia. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al dueño de esa mano y a su acompañante

-¡he!, Jeremy, Odd no me den esos susto—dije aliviada al verles pero aun tiritaba y me sentía débil.

—Casi me da un ataque—me senté en una banca que estaba cerca para calmarme.

-lo sentimos Aelita, pero no esperábamos verte tan tarde despierta—decía Jeremy mientras levantaba a Odd del suelo.

-quien lo siente más soy yo, me lleve la guinda de la torta—señalo su mejilla izquierda la cual se encontraba roja e hinchada por el golpe que le di.

-y lo irónico es que ni eh salido contigo para que me golpearas de esa manera princesa—lanzó una de esas sonrisas de galán pero con la mejilla inflamada se parecía más a un sapo cantando.

-mas vale que ni lo pienses Odd—reclamo Jeremy al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de Odd.

-es verdad, dudo que alguna chica que quiera salir con un gato medio sapo—se escucho de la ventana de mi cabaña.

-pues no has leído en los libros que si besas a un sapo se vuelve un príncipe, además soy un sapo muy atractivo, soy el sueño de cualquier princesa—reía Odd con su propia vacilación.

-no tienes caso Odd—dijeron las tres voces de sus amigos en coro rompiendo el silencio

-veo que aun no te duermes Yumi, ¿aun piensas en la propuesta de William?—pregunto Jeremy al tiempo que la mirada de Yumi le aconsejaba de que se callara.

-la verdad estaba preocupada por Aelita, dijo que saldría al baño pero eso fue hace como una hora—las miradas de mis amigos se posaron en mi.

- bueno, después de eso preferí dar una vuelta porque necesitaba despejarme—dije convencida de que era la verdad, al menos en parte.

-hablando de otro tema ¿no que los fantasmas no eran reales Einstein?—Odd se fijo en la pijama de Yumi quien entro para buscar algo.

-si Odd, no hay evidencia científica que demuestre su existencia, al menos que sean de XANA—menciono Jeremy al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas

-pues como explicas que vea uno ahora mis…-uno de los zapatos de Yumi le cerró la boca cuando impacto en su cara.

Bueno el comentario de Odd no estaba de mas, pues Yumi se había traído un camisón blanco con flores estampadas blancas con detalles en rosa claro, lo que le daba, muy a su pesar, una apariencia fantasmagórica y algo aterradora.

-con que vuelvas a decir algo sobre esto te ira mucho peor—dijo Yumi al tiempo que salía de nuevo por la ventana.

-Señora, si, señora—dijo al tiempo que Yumi se puso roja y le lanzaba el otro compañero de su zapato la cual dio en la blanca nariz de Odd.

-soy señorita—dijo un poco molesta y enojada.

-no por mucho tiempo—susurro Odd entre dientes con una sonrisa picara

-¡eh! Dijiste algo—menciono Yumi quien no alcanzó a oír lo que Odd dijo y le volvía a apuntar con la zapatilla que Jeremy le devolvió

-pregunto por qué andas con ese camisón, generalmente siempre andas de negro—me apresure a responder viendo que otro zapatazo en la cara de Odd lo dejaría probablemente con Yolanda en la enfermería.

- eso es debido a que mi mama me lo cambio antes de marchar así que no me di cuenta hasta que llegue y vi el camisón junto a una nota de mi madre—dijo mientras mostraba una nota escrita a mano

-dice que uso mucho negro y que cambiar de color me iría bien y ¿qué hacen ustedes en las cabañas de las chicas?—pregunte

-pues la verdad vinimos en búsqueda de Ulrich—menciono Jeremy

-el muy tonto dijo que estaría una hora fuera para que Jim no lo encontrara pero ya hace dos horas que no muestra ni la nariz—regaño Odd sobándose la nariz.

-por eso vinimos aquí porque pensamos en que podría estar "junto" a Yumi—dijo provocativamente Jeremy.

-que el y yo solo somos amigos—grito Yumi a la vez que su cara se sonrojaba al oír la palabra juntos y ulrich a la vez.

-¿él y esa flacucha?, Ja, no me hagan reír, si Ulrich estuviera con alguien esa seria yo y no ella—dijeron de la puerta de mi cabaña, una sombra que en seguida reconocimos.

-vete sissi, no es asunto tuyo—dijo Yumi mirándola fríamente.

-ok me iré, pero directo a la cabaña de mi papi para decir que Belpois y Della Robia entraron en las cabañas de mujeres y que ustedes las dejaron entrar—amenazo con una sonrisa.

-Tus amenazas ya no nos importan "E-li-za-bet"—aclaro Odd al tiempo que sonreía al ver como la cara de sissi cambio de color por la ira.

-¡mi nombre es sissi!—grito tan alto como pudo pero luego reacciono al ver la sonrisa triunfadora de Odd.

-me la vas a pagar muy caro Della Robia—dijo cuando entraba en la cabaña como una víbora.

-me apiado de ustedes por tener que compartir la cabaña con ella—señalo Jeremy.

-pero tienen suerte de haber quedado juntas—recalcó Odd.

-si, la verdad no esperaba que pudiera estar con Yumi contando que nuestros grupos vinieron a la excursión juntos era muy difícil—dije al tiempo que abrasaba a Yumi que había salido de la cabaña.

La excursión estaba para los grupos de todos pero por sorteo el grupo de Yumi y de los chicos les toco juntos. El campamento estaba formado por dos conjuntos de cabañas el de los chicos eran seis cabañas compartidas para 5 personas más otra que ocupaban los profesores, mientras que el de las mujeres eran solo 5 cabañas para seis pero mucho más cómodas cada una de ellas tenia baño propio y una pequeña sala, había otra q era para las profesoras y la enfermera.

-oye Aelita si saliste a despejarte no habrás visto al señor regaños por ahí—pregunto Odd

-¿señor regaño?—pregunte algo risueña.

-es que tanto el espectáculo de Odd practicando sus rutinas de conquista y seleccionando a las chicas, mas sus ronquidos y la necesidad de dormir de Ulrich dieron como resultado un sermón de antología sobre las tonterías de Odd—reía Jeremy al tiempo que Odd se ponía rojo.

- no es mi culpa que míster seriedad no tenga mente abierta ni sentido del humor—dijo Odd asiéndose el ofendido lo que provoco que riéramos con más ganas.

-además Einstein, porque lo explicas de forma matemática, no crees que ya tenemos suficiente tortura con las clases que nos dan por las mañana—reclamo Odd.

-bueno chicos será mejor que vuelvan a su cabaña de seguro que Ulrich salió a entrenar por eso no está—dijo Yumi para que los demás se fueran antes de que ji los encontrase.

Después de despedirnos de ellos entramos en la cabaña yo aun sentía culpa por no decirle que Ulrich estaba en peligro pero le prometí que no diría nada además si les decía pedirían explicaciones y eso provocaría que Yumi perdiera la cabeza por lo que hicimos Ulrich y yo en el bosque.

-sabes Aelita me alegro que estés despierta, necesito un consejo—dijo Yumi con tristeza en sus ojos.

-déjame adivinar es sobre William y su propuesta—Yumi asistió moviendo la cabeza

-no se qué hacer Aelita, ¿acepto la propuesta?—las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en aquel rostro pálido

-y si la aceptas ¿qué pasara con Ulrich?—pregunte esperando una respuesta positiva.

-tendré que aprender a vivir sin él, después de todo es solo un chico de tantos—la respuesta de Yumi fue tan fría que hasta yo me sentí con ganas de golpearla por aquel tonto orgullo.

-sabes si tienes muchas cosas que pensar sal a tomar aire eso siempre me calma y despeja mi mente—aconseje, lo mejor que podía hacer era que Yumi pensara en que ya el "solo amigos "era una tontería y que no aceptara la propuesta de William pero no podía decidir por Yumi.

-Es una buena idea pero tengo una condición—dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¿Cuál?—

-Que una princesas de cabello rosado me haga compañía en mi aventura—dijo inclinando la cabeza ante mi entre risa.

-su noble propuesta os contesto caballero con una aceptación—dije ironizando.

-más pido que me disculpéis un momento pues para tan grande aventura debo prepararme—

Con una carcajada y una gran sonrisa salimos de la cabaña y para suerte de nosotros nos encontramos con los chicos

-¿Aun no pueden encontrar a Ulrich?—pregunto Yumi

Eso hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido cada minuto pues si ulrich no había vuelto podía haber caído en manos de la criatura.

-la verdad no, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado no aparece por ninguna parte—estas palabras logra que palideciera y me temblaran las rodillas por saber que no era seguro que Ulrich volviera con nosotros

-¿pasa algo Aelita? ¿Te sientes mal?—Jeremy había notado que tiritaba por suerte no sabía el por qué miraba tanto el bosque.

-¡eh! n-no es na-nada solo u-un…-me calle al oír una explosión en la mitad del bosque y una fuerte luz en el horizonte marcaba el lugar donde la explosión surgió, la misma dirección en la que Ulrich corrió.

-¡qué demonios fue eso! ¡Es que a estallado una guerra!—grito Odd cuando el eco de la explosión se alejaba hacia la noche y todos salían asustados de sus cabañas para ver que sucedía.

-por favor mantengamos la calma todos los profesores calmen a los estudiantes—gritaba Delmas al tiempo que corría de un lado a otro con un pijama azul cielo con pingüinos negros estampados la verdad eso relajo el ambiente.

-señorita Hertz haga el favor de llamar a Jim aquí para que vaya a ver lo ocurrido—ordeno Delmas pero se calló al ver la negación de la profesora de ciencias.

-lo siento director pero Jim no se encuentra en el campamento—dijo la profesora al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza

-¡¿qué?! Porque no está en el campamento—grito Delmas

-pues porque le pedí que fuera a comprar cosas para el botiquín que se necesitaban e incluso le preste mi auto para que fuera más rápido, y…. —su vos comenzó a ser temblorosa como si las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos se juntaran en la garganta.

-¿Y qué Sussane?—dijo Delmas ya no enojado sino mas bien preocupado.

-que la explosión tiene todas las características de ser por combustible gasolina exactamente—dijo soltando las lágrimas como si se hubieran abierto grifos en sus ojos.

El señor Delmas palideció de inmediato mientras que su mirada se clavo en el horizonte donde aun se veía la luz donde se genero la explosión y se imaginaba lo peor para Jim. Ahora veía lo importante que era Jim siempre ayudándolo y siendo su mano derecha hasta en lo más mínimo, esto lo puso en shock cayendo de rodillas al suelo lo que hiso moverse a los profesores de inmediato.

-tranquilo señor Delmas, de seguro Jim está bien recuerde que fue parte de las fuerzas especiales—dijo Jeremy quien tenía la cara más serena de todas pero que igual que el resto estaba preocupado.

-si adema como andaba solo de seguro que saltaría antes del choque o escaparía antes de la explosión—dijo Odd con una sonrisa titubeante

-un momento…si Jim salió…y ulrich no est…-Yumi cayó al suelo tan pálida como nunca la había visto pero todos entendieron la idea.

Por mi parte mil pensamientos recorrieron por mi cabeza pensando lo peor sin darme cuenta que caí al suelo llorando y con una cara de pánico.

-tranquila Aelita todo estará bien—dijo Jeremy quien ya no podía tener la expresión serena de siempre pues no se hubiera imaginado que Ulrich

El director vio desplomarse en el suelo a Yumi y a mí e intuyo que algo malo pasaba.

-profesores pasen asistencia—ordeno Delmas, mientras que me llevaron unto con Yumi a la enfermería.

-Señor falta Stern—dijo la señorita Hertz.

-¿estás segura Sussane?, ¿no está en la enfermería con sus amigos?—

-si señor no está, seguramente fue con Jim—dijo lapidariamente la señorita Hertz.

En la enfermería estábamos todos tratando de calmar a Yumi.

-Yumi no es seguro de que allá ido con Jim ni siquiera sabemos si Jim estaba en la explosión—dijo Jeremy para calmarla.

-pero y si fue y ahora necesita ayuda tengo que ir—trato de bajarse de la camilla pero cayó de inmediato.

-Por favor Yumi ni siquiera puedes estar en pie—menciono Odd con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-pero—gimoteo Yumi

-pero nada te quedas aquí ya verás que nada paso y van a volver sanos y salvos—dijo Yolanda autoritaria lo cual logro que Yumi dejara de intentar salir.

Yo por mi parte tenía un conflicto muy fuerte pues era el deseo de decirle a Yumi que Ulrich no fe con Jim pero tendría que decirle que esa criatura lo perseguía de seguro eso la pondría peor así que decidí callar hasta el momento en que Jim llegara pues hay no habría donde encubrir a Ulrich y a esa criatura de seguro Yumi no me perdonaría haberme callado eso así que decidí hablar.

-Yumi tengo algo que decirte— reuní todo mi valor pues sabía que recibiría insultos y una bofetada de su parte.

-Que pasa Aelita—dijo con una voz que parecía bajo tierra

-se trata de Ulrich—dije resignada al ver como Yumi se incorporaba de golpe y me sujetaba de los brazo delicada pero firmemente.

Cuando iba a comenzar a contar todo lo de aquella noche sonó el motor de un vehículo, salimos a ver como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello y para felicidad de todos era el auto violeta de la señorita Hertz y en el venían Jim y Ulrich conversando mi corazón como el de los demás saltaron de alegría al ver que los chicos regresaron.

_**Continuara con el principio "el comienzo" donde se explica la situación de Yumi.**_


	3. El comienzo

_**Code lyoko es propiedad de mooscoop y france 3**_

_Aquí el tercer capítulo lamento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador por lo que no pude acabarlos antes. Aquí comienza la historia y los conflictos. Que lo disfruten_

3.- El comienzo

El fin del año llegaba, el ambiente se había plagado de panoramas para el verano, playa, sol, y viajes eran los que lideraban en preferencias. En tres semanas ellos saldrían del kadic, de las clases y las responsabilidades. Todos estaban emocionados pero había un chico en particular que parecía más emocionado que el resto, este chico con el cabello en punta rubio con un mechón morado en medio salía por la puerta de los dormitorios con su mejor amigo quien no se veía nada contento

-te lo puedo asegurar ulrich estas serán la mejores vacaciones que haya tenido—dijo triunfalmente Odd

-y por que serán tan diferente a las otras—pregunto Ulrich con cara de pocos amigos.

-pues mi hermana mayor se ha comprado una casa en la playa pero tendrá que quedarse con mis padres este verano para ayudarlos a mudarse—dijo sonriente Odd

- y que pasara con tus otras hermanas—

-pues ellas se irán de vacaciones a visitar a mis abuelos y lo mejor, volverán dentro de un mes—si no fuera porque un par de chicas los miraban Odd hubiera saltado de contento.

-aun no entiendo en que te beneficia eso—seguía preguntando ulrich pero esta vez podía imaginar la respuesta de su amigo-

-que mi hermana mayor me ha pedido que cuide su casa en la playa y la voy a tener solo para mí—celebraba Odd

-pues que suerte, por mi parte tendré que enfrentarme al señor perfección todas las vacaciones—reclamo ulrich al tiempo que pateaba un balón de futbol que le había caído en los pies

-pues tengo una noticia para el señor perfección—esto provocó que ulrich arqueara una ceja

-a que te refieres Odd—pregunto consternado

-pues era una sorpresa para fin de año pero como veo que te estás amargando la vida prefiero soltártela ahora—se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Odd que dejo a ulrich mas extrañado.

-¿Quieres hablar de una vez?—dijo ulrich con un tono desesperado.

-pues en la reunión de grado le pregunte a mi madre si podía invitar a un amigo a pasar las vacaciones y que crees, dijeron que si—menciono emocionado el rubio

-eso es genial Odd, pero no voy a poder conseguir el permiso de mi padre—dijo desilusionado ulrich.

-pues ahí está la gran sorpresa, tu madre a aceptado y no va a dejar que tu padre lo evite—esto provocó que su mejor amigo quedara con la boca abierta

-es-es-es en serio Odd—ulrich no lo podía creer

-tan serio como el amor que sientes por Yumi—dijo Odd con una mirada picara que su amigo respondió con una mirada asesina y un leve sonrojo

-solo somos amigos—aun con el sonrojo de la broma una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de ulrich.

_**Mientras tanto en los pasillos exteriores**_

-y dime Aelita que harás estas vacaciones—preguntaba Yumi.

-saldré con la familia de Jeremy, me invitaron en navidad pero aun estoy nerviosa y ¿si meto la pata y hago que se enojen conmigo y Jeremy?—dijo preocupada la pelirrosa.

-tranquila seguro que todo saldrá bien, además los padres de Jeremy te adoran—sonrió con una sonrisa picara lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la pelirrosa

-basta de hablar de mí y tú ¿qué harás en las vacaciones?—la sonrisa de Yumi se borro de su cara.

-la verdad… mis padres piensan volver a Japón— respondió la japonesa con la mirada caída

-y cuanto tiempo se quedaran en Japón—la cara de Aelita ahora era de preocupación

-se supone que alrededor de un mes pero si mi padre encontrara trabajo nos quedaríamos—unas lagrimas corrieron en las mejillas de Yumi

-¡que, no puedes!—grito Aelita

-pero no puedo hacer nada, no tengo ningún familiar donde poder quedarme aquí y si me voy a Japón mi padre tendrá una escusa para quedarse trabajando ya que todos estamos halla—ahora las lagrimas corrían libre por las pálidas mejillas

-será mejor decirle a los chicos, de seguro que a alguno se le ocurre alguna idea para que te quedes—dijo Aelita con un nudo en la garganta

-no lo sé, no quiero que se pongan tristes—dijo Yumi pensando más en ulrich que en Jeremy y Odd

-venga de alguna forma lo haremos y tú te quedaras con nosotros—dijo Aelita con una sonrisa que animo a la deprimida Yumi.

-bueno que podemos perder además de algunas locuras de Odd, como disfrazarme de hombre o mandar a Sissi en mi lugar—dijo con tono irónico que saco carcajadas en ambas amigas

-bueno quede con Jeremy en encontrarme en la cafetería—dijo Aelita secando las lagrimas que salieron de tanto reír con las ideas de los locos planes de Odd.

-de seguro que encontraremos a Odd y a ulrich también — Aelita levanto la ceja extrañada de la seguridad de Yumi.

-y como estas tan segura, ¿acaso compartes pensamientos con ulrich?—este comentario logro poner roja las mejillas de Yumi.

-¡que solo somos amigos!-dijo algo histérica.

-si, si, solo "amigos", bueno entonces por que estas tan segura—pregunto Aelita con una sonrisa satisfecha de la reacción de Yumi.

-pues porque es la hora del almuerso—dijo encogiendose de hombros, para nadie era desconocido de que habiendo comida Odd estaria ahí.

_**En la cafeteria**_

En una mesa cerca de la ventana habia un chico rubio con un ordenador y un libro en la mesa junto con su bandeja del almuerzo, cuando los dos chicos se le acercaron.

-¿aun buscas a xana en la red?—pregunto ulrich.

-solo es una revisión, si xana salvo con alguno de sus trucos no estoy dispuesto a esperar que se mueva—respondió Jeremy.

-vamos Einstein de seguro que xana ya no está para molestarnos y tu deberías estar preocupado de otra cosa más importante que casualmente viene hacia acá—comento Odd.

-y hablando de chicas, ulrich ya te has decidido a decirle lo que sientes a Yumi—estas palabras hicieron que el alemán se pusiera tan rojo que parecía una fruta.

-el-ella y yo solo somos amigos—respondió entrecortado el aludido.

-si pero los dos quieren ser más que eso, el amor es tan complicado, es una tragedia en la vida o que cruel el destino que separo estos amantes…-se burlo Odd mientras se movía como interpretando una obra de teatro logrando que ulrich se pusiera aun mas rojo y le lanzara el postre a la cara.

-mmmm, frambuesa—reía Odd mientras se comía el postre que tenía en la cara, en eso llegaron las chicas.

-por que tienes postre en la cara tan temprano Odd—pregunto Yumi mientras se sentaba

-digamos que a Cupido se le acabaron las flechas y me mando un pastel para que fuera más dulce e irresistible para las chicas—dijo Odd altaneramente.

-yo creo que más bien para salvarlas de ver tu cara Odd—todos rieron con la broma de Aelita excepto Odd.

-jajá muy gracioso princesa—dijo Odd sarcástico.

-vamos Odd no solo tú puedes hacer bromas de los demás—le recordó Jeremy.

-bueno, cambiando de tema que planes han hecho para sus vacaciones—pregunto Odd mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-pues en mi caso estaré con mi familia que piensan pasar las vacaciones cerca del canal de la mancha—dijo Jeremy a la pregunta de su amigo.

-¡que! vamos Einstein, eso me sabe más a estudio que a vacaciones—refunfuño Odd

-eso es verdad acaso ¿quieres matar a Aelita de aburrimiento?—Aelita se atraganto al escuchar a ulrich.

-desde cuando sabían que nos íbamos juntos de vacaciones—pregunto Aelita después de tomar un trago de refresco.

-desde que Jeremy no hace otra cosa que planear como tus vacaciones sean las mejores—respondieron a coro Yumi, Odd y ulrich

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron en gran medida mientras que sus compañeros reían enérgicamente

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director**_

-me alegro que hallas venido a conocer mi academia Anthony— decía Delmas al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del despacho luego que el hombre entrara.

-pues no iba a rechazar la invitación de mi amigo más antiguo—respondió Anthony.

-¿pues bien quieres que te enseñe el edificio?—pregunto amablemente el señor Delmas

-lo lamento jean piare, pero mi visita no viene a conocer la academia, sino mas bien a ponerte un regalo en la mano—dijo con una sonrisa Anthony.

-¿qué regalo?-pregunto el señor Delmas al tiempo que se sentaba para escuchar

-bueno es simple, acabo de abrir un campamento y quiero que seas el primero en estrenarlo—

_**La verdad debo pedir **__**disculpas**__** ya que he tenido este capítulo listo desde hace dos meses pero no he tenido tiempo para subirlo la verdad es que ahora **_


	4. Un regalo y un problema

_**Code lyoko es propiedad de mooscoop y france 3**_

_Aquí el cuarto capítulo, la verdad se me ha complicado terminarlo pero ha sido muy entretenido hacerlo en fin que disfruten…_

4.- Un regalo y un problema

-¿a qué te refieres Anthony?—pregunto Delmas extrañado

-lo que dije, he invertido en un campamento y quiero que tus alumnos me den su opinión—dijo con una sonrisa Anthony

-¡bueno!, debo admitir que es una sorpresa bastante agradable—dijo con una sonrisa—pero

-¿Tienes algunos alumnos en mente o quieres que yo lo elija?—

-la verdad preferiría que no sean tan mayores por que podrían poner problemas y tan pequeños porque no sabrían que hacer—dijo Anthony pensativo—así que elíjelos tu pero que sean dos curso pues es mi capacidad, además tienes que llevar maestros para que cuiden de ellos—

- y ¿para cuándo es este regalo?—pregunto Delmas

-dentro de una semana más o menos, ¿puedes tener listo para esa fecha?—pregunto Anthony a su amigo

-Es un poco presuroso contando las fechas pero de seguro puedo lograrlo—respondió Delmas

- pues bien amigo mío creo que eso sería todo lo que tenía que decir así que esperare tu llamada el viernes para que me confirmes cuantos irán para tenerte todo listo—se despidieron con un gran apretón de manos y Delmas se quedo viendo desde su oficina como el automóvil de Anthony se retiraba del establecimiento.

Delmas se sentó y suspiro satisfecho por la visita de su amigo antes de tomar su ordenador y comenzar a jugar, mientras toma su teléfono y marca a Jim

-Jim, puedes venir a mi oficina por favor necesito hablar contigo—dijo Delmas por su teléfono

-enseguida señor Delmas—exclama Jim en medio de la clase con su móvil de color rosa

-valla jim, que lindo teléfono—se burlaba un alumno de 7 grado-¿Dónde lo compraste? En una tienda de niñas supongo—las carcajadas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar lo que provoco que el enojo de jim llegara al límite

-te crees muy gracioso verdad—dijo jim con una mirada que callo las risas en el acto y que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del joven bromista—quiero ver si tienes el mismo sentido del humor cuando tengas que ayudar al jardinero a preparar el campo futbol para la última semana de clases—sonríe triunfante jim al ver la expresión de frustración del pequeño bromista

_**En la cafetería**_

-o vamos Einstein—exclama Odd con frustración- de seguro que puedes convencer a tus padres aunque sea solo una semana—dijo a Jeremy con ojos de perrito

-lo siento Odd pero mi familia lleva planeando esto desde hace mucho y no puedo cancelarlo de un minuto para otro—se excuso Jeremy.

-bueno pero piénsalo no todos los veranos puedes pasarlos con tus amigos—respondió ulrich—y que me dices tú princesa ¿nos haría el honor de su presencia en nuestro humilde refugio?—

-Sera un honor o noble caballero acompañaros por unos días en vuestra humilde morada de los mares—respondió Aelita a ulrich en tono delicado lo que provoco la risa de ambos y la dudas de sus amigos presentes—

-y a ustedes dos ¿qué bicho les pico?—pregunto Yumi con cierto celo al ver la cercanía de su mejor amiga y su "solo amigo", sentimiento compartido con Jeremy

-pues como no voy bien en mis calificaciones le pregunte al director como podría subir mis calificaciones—respondió ulrich al ver las caras de sus amigos—me dio la opción de dar un examen en todas mis asignaturas en las cueles me viera complicado si me destacaba en alguna actividad extracurricular—dijo con algo de vergüenza

-bueno participas en el equipo de futbol del colegio ¿no?—dijo Odd extrañado—Pero eso no explica nada

-bueno, cuando le dije todas las asignaturas en las cuales me gustaría dar el examen—prosiguió ulrich con su relato.

_O_

_-valla Stern, eso es un poco más de lo que tenía en mente—decía Delmas a ulrich viendo su petición—esto no lo puedo aceptar_

_-por favor señor Delmas seguro que puede hacer algo—suplico ulrich quien tenía en su mente el regaño que le esperaría al llegar a su casa de parte de su padre._

_-bueno pidiéndolo de ese modo creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto—dijo Delmas pensativo mientras se acariciaba la barba—pero solo si cumples 3 condiciones_

_La cara de ulrich se ilumino cuando escucho a Delmas _

_-claro señor lo que usted quiera—respondió rápidamente ulrich con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que dejo feliz a Delmas_

_-Bueno me gusta esa actitud así que es un trato señor Stern—dijo Delmas al apretarle la mano a ulrich antes de que este saliera de su oficina_

_O_

-Bueno y cuáles fueron las condiciones—pregunto Jeremy

-bueno son simples por lo menos las primeras dos—dijo ulrich al tiempo que las enumeraba—1°.- ganar la final del campeonato intercesora de futbol

-eso es pan comido para el gran ulrich—dijo Odd mientras abrasaba a su amigo

-2°.- tener un puntaje sobre 7 en todos mis exámenes— prosiguió ulrich—a lo cual le pedí ayuda a Aelita para matemáticas y quería pedirte ayuda Jeremy para ciencias

-Cuenta conmigo ulrich—dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa a su amigo—no será fácil pero no es imposible

Luego ulrich miro a Yumi y pregunto

-¿cuento contigo para que me ayudes en idiomas cierto?—la asiática le responde con una sonrisa y una mirada de afirmación

-¿y cuál es la tercera?—pregunto Yumi

-bueno como quería dar tres exámenes Delmas me dijo que con una actividad no tendría para cubrir semejante pedido—dijo ulrich

-Delmas pidió que ulrich entrara en el taller de teatro—interrumpió Aelita mientras sonreía—y como ulrich le daba vergüenza entre con él y nos sacamos los papeles principales para la obra de fin de año—

-¿ulrich actor?—las carcajes le llegaron a ulrich como un golpe en el estomago y sentía que sus mejillas le ardían como nunca por la vergüenza

- ¿y de que tratara la obra?—pregunto Yumi entre risas

-pues…-ulrich y Aelita se miraron para luego decir con cierto sonrojo-es un secreto

Yumi arco una ceja mientras Jeremy empezó a acomodarse los lentes, dudoso de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos mientras que Odd los miraba con la boca abierta

-o vamos no nos pueden hacer un adelanto—dijo Odd entre risas y dudas—aunque sea una escenita de los dos—dijo con una sonrisa enorme

Esto provoco un sonrojo en los jóvenes quienes recordaron parte de su guion e inmediatamente trataron de cambiar el tema lo que provocó las dudas de sus amigos

-bueno chicos tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas ¿alguien me acompaña?—dijo ulrich algo nervioso tomando su bandeja para irla a dejar a la cocina e irse de la cafetería

-lo siento ulrich pero quede de ayudar a jim con unos de sus entrenamientos—dijo Jeremy

-por mi parte quede en una cita con Adyson así que no puedo amigo—dijo Odd mientras se acomodaba el cabello y veía su aliento

-por mi parte tengo clases de literatura así que no puedo ir—se excusó Yumi con una sonrisa y algo de tristeza pues podía haber estado sola con ulrich toda una tarde sin las bromas de Odd

-si me invitas un helado soy tu compañera—dijo Aelita con una sonrisa la cual logro el mimo efecto en el rostro de ulrich quien se había desanimado con las respuestas de sus amigos

-pues gracias princesa—dijo ulrich—pues vamos, así tenemos más tiempo para ese helado

Salieron los 5 chicos de la cafetería y tomaron distintas direcciones

_**Oficina del director**_

-valla, eso ha sido un gran regalo señor—dijo jim al director—pero como piensa elegir a los cursos que irán al campamento—

-ese es el problema jim—respondió el director—no sé cómo seleccionar a los cursos que vallan—

- si me permite una opinión —interrumpió Jim—por qué no hace un campeonato de tres días así el ganador y el segundo lugar irían

El director miro a jim a quien le empezó a correr sudor frio con esa mirada

-¿todo va bien señor?—pregunto nervioso el profesor

-jim eres un genio—respondió Delmas a su amigo quien se le había caído la boca al suelo con la respuestas del director—por favor cita a una reunión de emergencia a los profesores, diles que las clases se suspenden por hoy y que los quiero ver en la sala de profesores en 30 minutos ¿entendido?

-a sus ordenes señor—dijo jim antes de salir disparado como una flecha en busca de sus colegas

_**En la ciudad**_

-como esta tu recompensa—pregunto ulrich a Aelita

-Hm…puedo acostumbrarme a esto—dijo con tono serio lo que provocó la risa de los amigos

-gracias por hacerme compañía Aelita—dijo ulrich mientras miraba al cielo—venir solo es extremadamente aburrido—

-bueno ya sabes lo que dicen en compañía es mucho mejor—dijo Aelita quien estaba disfrutando su helado

Se habían parado a descansar en una placeta en el centro, no era muy grande pero sus fuentes y áreas verdes las hacía muy concurrida para parejas

-y dime ulrich ¿cuando piensas dar un paso más con Yumi?—pregunto Aelita quien miraba a una pareja joven con un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años

-¿a qué viene ese tema?—pregunto algo rojo ulrich

-sabes que Yumi no te esperara para siempre—dijo Aelita quien se volteo para mirar a ulrich—si siguen con ese orgullo nunca podrán estar juntos

-sabes que no soy yo—respondió algo triste—Yumi es quien empezó con eso de "solo amigos" la verdad estoy empezando a dudar de lo que ella siente por mi

-vamos ulrich tu tampoco has aportado a que ese solo amigos se borre—recalco la pelirrosa—si te quedas así otro se aprovechara, después de todo no eres el único a quien le gusta Yumi

Esta observación logro hacer funcionar las emociones de ulrich quien empezó a imaginar a Yumi con otro y esto provoco que su sangre empezara a hervir, pero luego se calmo y reflexiono que no podía interponerse si Yumi quería tener una relación con otro él no se opondría a menos de que fuera William

-pues es una decisión de ella, yo no puedo escoger—dijo ulrich de forma conformista—además aun me quedan todas las vacaciones para reflexionar sobre decirle o no lo que siento por ella—

Esto recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga esa mañana sobre irse a Japón para siempre y también la promesa de no decir nada, si es que no estaba presente ella en especial a ulrich

-pues no creo que tengas tanto tiempo ulrich—este comentario despertaron las dudas del alemán—como dije Yumi no siempre estará ahí para ti

-bueno Aelita veré que hare—respondió ulrich con la intención de acabar el tema—pero ahora tenemos que regresar porque aun me faltan algunas cosas y tenemos clases de actuación a las 5

-además tenemos clases de matemáticas después—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal—así que te quiero listo a las 7 en… ¿mi habitación?

-no crees que ya sea mucha tortura las clases de actuación—reclamo ulrich—como para seguir con mates después—

-te recuerdo que tú me pediste ayuda así que nada de reclamos—dijo Aelita tratando de poner una cara seria y siendo respondida por una lluvia de risas de parte de ulrich que fueron corroboradas por Aelita

-si profesora me presentare sin falta—dijo entre risas-no creo que jim sea un problema

Los dos jóvenes se fueron riendo tomados del brazo si saber que una sombra con un teléfono rosa los miraba

-como te atreves ulrich querido—dijo sissi quien observo toda la escena escondida entre los arbustos—primero elijes a esa flacucha y ahora a la enana pelirrosa

-me sorprende su falta de escrúpulos—dijo nicolas—porque te gusta alguien como el sissi

-cállense los dos—dijo sissi con enfado—prepárate ulrich querido porque no dejare que nadie más que yo esté a tu lado

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno aquí la continuación la verdad fue muy divertido hacer este capítulo pues no sabía como debía terminar este capítulo así que deje algunos problemitas mas en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el campeonato escolar como el plan de sissi_

_¿Qué creen que se proponga?_

_Bueno los dejos hasta no sé cuando esperando que sea solo una semana _

_Bye Bye…_

_PD :aun no se como terminaran las parejas asi que lean para saber… __;__p_


	5. un sentimiento desatado

_**Code lyoko es propiedad de mooscoop y france 3**_

_Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo de esta historia que es quinto capítulo y tercero en forma cronológica que disfruten_

_Nota: para cuando un personaje piense el símbolo será –( )—y en letra cursiva mientras que los pensamientos en vos alta será como dialogo normal (dudo que ninguno de los que lee no allá pensado en vos alta)_

_Pd: si no entendieron los dos primeros capítulos empiecen a leer desde el tres, además hay capítulos que contare en primera persona pero esos vendrá más adelante_

_**5.-Un sentimiento desatado**_

Jim entro rápidamente a la sala donde estaba Yumi quien conversaba con unas amigas

-el director necesita una reunión de emergencia y autorizo a suspender las clases de la tarde—dijo jim al profesor de literatura que prontamente dio a conocer la noticia al alumnado quienes recibieron felices la noticia.

-jajá, creo que tu novio es un poco travieso—decía Alice.

-eso no es para la broma y ¿si de verdad me engaña?—dice Nice con tristeza—no sé qué haría

-vamos amiga de seguro que no es así y si lo fuera, hay miles de hombres esperando por una mujer bonita como tu Nice—dijo Yumi para animar a su amiga, que por fortuna recibió de buena manera el comentario.

-bueno entonces que haremos, ¿le seguimos para saber la verdad?—propuso Alice con mirada un poco curiosa

-se que no es lo correcto pero…-respondió dubitativa Nice—pero creo que si le pregunto de frente no me dirá la verdad así que no tengo de otra

-así se habla amiga—dijo con euforia Alice—bueno con eso solucionado vamos al siguiente tema—dijo la chica castaña mirando a la asiática

-por que me miras así—pregunta Yumi sintiéndose como en un interrogatorio

-cuando no vas a presentar a quien te roba esos suspiros—dijo Nice al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos bajo su mentón y simulaba suspirar mientras miraba al cielo, esta acción provoco, tanto las carcajadas de las amigas como el sonrojo de Yumi

-eso es mentira, yo no suspiro por nadie—fingió sentirse ofendida mientras que en su cabeza pasaba muchos pensamientos –(_demonios tanto así estoy, esto de ser "solo amigos" me está jugando mas en contra de lo que me favorece_)-

-vamos Yumi no paras de ver por la ventana y suspira mientras ves tú móvil—dijo afirmativamente Alice

-de eso nada no tengo a nadie en especial—dijo Yumi poniéndose levemente roja y dándose la vuelta para que sus amigas no la vieran, aunque fue un poco tarde pues Nice se percato de este detalle

-mmm…ese sonrojo dice todo lo contrario querida amiga—dijo picara Nice—ya sé, porque no jugamos a ver quien se llevo el corazón de Yumi.

Esto provoco que Yumi se aterrara

-muy buena idea—contesto divertida Alice—bien pues yo apuesto por… a ya se, por William—este comentario logro sacar a Yumi de sus cabales

-y que te hace pensar que me gusta ese idiota—dijo Yumi con algo de ira.

-pues porque siempre está preguntando donde estas, además para que tenéis secretitos entre ustedes dos o ¿me lo vas a negar con todas esas veces que desaparecieron solo los dos?—respuesta que cayó a Yumi pues sabía que no podía decir nada de X.A.N.A a los demás, uno porque sonaba bastante loco y dos, porque prometió no hacerlo

-eso no es de tu incumbencia y no estaba con William cuando desaparecía—dijo rápidamente mientras cierto sonrojo afloraba en su pálida tez

-una elección interesante, pero yo me apunto a Ulrich—esto puso un escalofrió en la espalda de Yumi al tiempo que el sonrojo se asía más evidente

-Por-por-por que piensas eso—pregunto entrecortada por el rubor.

-jeje, pues porque pasas gran tiempo con el—dijo con tono triunfal Nice al ver la expresión de Yumi —además se dicen los pajaritos que han pasados ciertos "encuentros" por las noches

Esta oración logro que Yumi se pusiera a tiritar y que todo su cabello se erizara, como si una corriente estuviera pasando por su cuerpo solo con la idea de ver a Ulrich por la noche

-pues para mí no es tanto o es un sentimiento no correspondido—dijo en defensa de su opinión Alice quien estaba viendo que si seguía es rumbo la historia terminaría perdiendo.

-¿por qué dices eso?—pregunto Nice

-pues porque yo he visto a Ulrich con otras chicas—dijo Alice para responder a la pregunta—y la verdad se veían bastante cómodos juntos que hasta lograban parecer novios.

-Ahh, ¿de qué estás hablando?—pregunto Yumi a la afirmación de su amiga

-claro acaso no has visto como sale con Aelita, o como sissi lo persigue—esta respuesta tranquilizó a Yumi.

-pues si ulrich saliera con la latosa de sissi me compadecería de él—dijo Yumi al mismo tiempo que se reía.

-pues creo lo mismo, pero si no mal recuerdo se besaron en el patio hace un tiempo atrás—dijo Nice al pensar un poco.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo Yumi a quien esto le dio como puñalada en el corazón

-valla Yumi tranquila, no es para que te pongas así—dijeron a coro sus amigas al ver como la asiática empezaba a cambiar de color.

-me disculpan, me acorde de que tengo algo que hacer—dijo Yumi al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y corría en dirección a los cuartos.

-parece que se enfado, pobre de Ulrich si se la encuentra—sentencio Alice quien recibió el apoyo de Nice, luego ambas chicas siguieron su camino.

_**En la sala de profesores**_

La reunión llevaba alrededor de una hora y el director terminaba de explicar su plan para elegir a los cursos que asistirían al campamento.

-bueno quiero su opinión sobre el asunto—dijo Delmas—pues estamos contra el tiempo.

-la verdad ese sistema creo que está bien—dijo la señorita Hertz—pero no cree usted que es muy poco el tiempo tendríamos que tenerlo listo el miércoles y hoy hemos dejado la tarde completamente libre a los estudiantes.

-es verdad, pero creo que ninguno de los presentes tiene exámenes esta semana y es la perfecta ocasión para incentivar a los alumnos a esforzarse más—declaro Delmas.

-la verdad creo que si tenemos la colaboración de todos los grados el día de mañana y una pequeña delegación para los días siguientes, creo que podríamos lograrlo—declaro el profesor de historia quien miraba el cielo pensativo.

-muy bien creo que lo haremos así—dijo Delmas apoyando al profesor—el primer y segundo lugar ganaran el derecho a ir, las competencias serán tanto académicas como deportivas y cada grado tendrá que presentar una delegación de 5 estudiantes para que podamos seguir con las actividades—sentencio Delmas que fue apoyado por los profesores.

-muy bien, entonces jim creo que es momento de que vayas a avisar a los alumnos y pongas un anuncio en la cafetería—le pidió Delmas a jim.

-enseguida señor—dijo jim al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir miro al director y pregunto—Ahh, señor Delmas, ¿cómo elegiremos a los profesores acompañantes?

-pues eso jim los elegiremos por sorteo, tienen que ser 5 además de mi—dijo Delmas cuando veía a los profesores quienes también le parecían una buena idea y jim salió a cumplir con su deber.

_**En los pasillos de las habitaciones**_

-Odd eres un sinvergüenza —decía Adyson al darse vuelta y darle la espalda a Odd

-o vamos Adyson —seguía Odd tratando de arreglar las cosas—lo de Stela es una historia vieja.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo Adyson al darse la vuelta y mostrar una cara roja de furia—yo estaba hablando de Valery

-Ahh…-dijo Odd al darse cuenta de su error—olvida lo último que dije—dijo poniendo una sonrisa y preparándose para lo que venia

-Eres un…-la chica se preparaba para lanzar el golpe cuando

-tu te vienes conmigo—una sombra le arrebato a Odd del alcance y se lo llevo a rastras hacia las habitaciones, dejando a la chica furiosa y sorprendida de lo que paso.

-Gracias Yumi—dijo Odd al tiempo que se acomodaba la camiseta—me has salvado de una…-no pudo seguir al ver la cara de ira de Yumi —Yumi estas bien

-tienes mucho que explicarme Odd—dijo Yumi sin mirar a Odd pero logrando que este empezara a temblar y tratara de huir siendo atrapado y arrastrado por su camiseta

-Yumi perdóname—dijo Odd al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de la iracunda japonesa—prometo que nunca más le daré fotos tuyas a Milly y Tamiya.

-después arreglaremos eso ahora tengo unas pequeñas preguntas para ustedes—dijo al tiempo que divisaba a Jeremy ayudar a Jim a pegar unos carteles.

-corre Jeremy, salva tu vida—grito Odd al rubio quien miro como Yumi lo traía rastras y se dirigía hacia él—ya es demasiado tarde para mí—dijo dramatizando y logrando que el rubio dejara los carteles en el suelo.

- lo siento Jim, creo que no podre seguir ayudándote—dijo al tiempo que empezaba a correr. Yumi al ver como corría para escapar tomo a Odd y se fue hasta la habitación de Jeremy.

-Yumi puedo preguntar qué sucede—dijo Odd al tiempo que empezaba a temblar.

-tienes mucho que explicar—dijo Yumi con una mirada que congeló a Odd—pero primero quiero que Jeremy esté presente—sin previo aviso abrió la puerta y tomo a Jeremy del brazo para que este no volviera a huir—entra—dijo amenazante al punto de asustar al rubio

-tienen mucho que explicarme—dijo a sus dos amigos que se sentían en un interrogatorio—primero que nada porque me lo ocultaron—

-ocultarte que—respondió Jeremy quien se hacia una idea hacia donde iba la conversación.

-que ulrich y sissi se besaron—dijo al tiempo que una mirada de ira acuso a sus amigos

-bueno, eso no crees que paso hace mucho—dijo rápidamente Odd

-además nadie se acurda del beso que le dio sissi en el puen…-Odd había saltado sobre Jeremy y le estaba tapando la boca.

-¡entonces no solo fue uno, sino dos!—los ojos de Yumi estaban abiertos a más no poder y sus puños rojos de tanta presión

-de que estás hablando-dijo Jeremy al tiempo que su vista se poso en Odd quien estaba azul del miedo—Odd acaso me estabas ocultando algo—dijo Jeremy de forma acusadora.

-bueno es que—dijo al tiempo que se resignaba a que no saldría vivo de ahí—bueno si fueron dos pero fueron por necesidad absoluta, por lo menos el primero—dijo Odd al tiempo que evitaba un golpe que le lanzo Yumi.

-¿De que estas hablado?—pregunto Jeremy

-pues el primero fue porque te quedaste atrapado en lyoko, y Yumi fue atrapada por Delmas—dijo Odd.

-y el segundo fue cuando Delmas fue controlado por X.A.N.A. — dijo Odd al tiempo que Yumi se calmaba un poco y la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

-así que era verdad—dijo triste mientras salía del cuarto

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?—pregunto Jeremy el cual se quedo sin respuesta.

La japonesa no respondió pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, -(_parece que ulrich no era tan sincero como dijo, pero toda la culpa no es del sino mía, yo fui la que no quería aceptar que me gustaba y yo puse eso de "solo amigos_")— pensaba mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas y sin darse cuenta empezaba a correr, sin rumbo alguno, corría por las calles a todo lo que sus piernas le daban sin percatarse de su alrededor—(_soy una tonta, tendría que saber que él no me esperaría para siempre, después de todo hay muchas chicas tras él, de seguro que estará saliendo con una de ellas ahora mismo, pero si él me olvida que hare_)—los pensamientos de la asiática lograban tenerla en otro mundo, y en sus mejillas sus lagrimas corrían libres.

Mientras un chico pelinegro se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y sus lágrimas y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo preguntando

-¿Yumi?, ¿qué te sucede?—la asiática volteo al reconocer la voz y saber a quién exactamente pertenecía.

-William—dijo la chica sin mirarlo pues no quería que la viera llorar

_**Continuara…**_

_Valla me tomo tiempo saber cómo terminar este capítulo, pero finalmente lo termine jeje siento la demora pues la verdad he estado ocupado y no había tenido tiempo para terminarlo pero en fin, el próximo capitulo será sobre las competencias y relaciones._

_Así que quisiera que me ayudaran pues no sé muy bien que competencias podría colocar así que quería preguntarles cuales conocen para colocar_

_Bueno esperando sus respuesta me despido :D suerte a todos y espero poder subir el otro antes de dos semana más._


End file.
